In the automotive insurance industry, there is a need for systems and methods to protect, authenticate, and verify vehicle measurement data associated with telematics devices. The data provided by such devices has become increasingly utilized in recent years to gain powerful insights into the behavior of insured drivers, and ultimately, to tailor sophisticated insurance plans on a driver-by-driver basis.
Telematics devices may be used to monitor a multitude of vehicle systems and provide end data concerning engine RPM, emissions, vehicle speed, throttle position, acceleration and braking rates, use of onboard driver control systems, interior and exterior temperature, and the like. Insurance providers may be able to use such data to assess the risk associated with any given driver and subsequently calculate an appropriate insurance premium befitting of the driver's behavior. For example, drivers who are shown to accelerate gradually, break gently, and change lanes smoothly might be provided with lower premiums and additional benefits as compared to drivers who accelerate rapidly, brake forcefully, and change lanes abruptly.
Often times, the premium discounts and rewards generated in response to telematics data indicating safe driving behavior are impactful for both the insured driver and insurance provider. From the insured driver's perspective, the financial incentives provide strong motivation to abide by safe driving procedures. From that of the insurance provider, encouraging and rewarding safe driving habits helps reduce the likelihood of accidents and the potential costs of submitted claims.
The integrity of the above mentioned relationship is contingent on the legitimacy of the telematics data provided by the telematics device. If the vehicle data provided by the telematics device is adulterated in any way, shape, or form, the justification behind providing premium discounts and rewards is nullified. However, the use of intermediate “smoothing” devices in conjunction with telematics devices has become increasingly prevalent. Such smoothing devices have been shown to regulate and alter the end data provided by the vehicle to the telematics device in such a manner as to, in at least some examples, misrepresent the driving behavior of drivers. For example, smoothing devices may be placed in an intermediary position between a vehicle data port and the telematics device so as to modify and lessen key vehicle data such as vehicle speed, acceleration, and brake force favorably for the driver.
In light of the above, there is a considerable need for systems and methods to protect, authenticate, and verify vehicle measurement data provided by telematics devices.